1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a storage device system, a storage device system, and a storage device.
2. Related Background Art
Disaster recovery in information processing systems is attracting attention. As a technology to realize such disaster recovery, a technology in which a copy of data stored in a storage device that is installed in a primary site is also managed by a storage device that is installed in a remote site located away from the primary site is known. By using the data stored in the storage device installed at the remote site when the primary site is hit by a disaster, processings that are performed at the primary site can be continued at the remote site.
For data transfer from the primary site to the remote site, a method in which data is exchanged between an information processing device at the primary site and an information processing device at the remote site is known. The information processing device at the primary site transfers a copy of data that is written in the storage device at the primary site to the information processing device at the remote site. The information processing device at the remote site that has received the copy of data ends a request to write the data in the storage device at the remote site.
When data is stored as a backup by the method described above, a substantially large amount of data flow occurs on the network between the information processing devices. This causes a variety of problems such as an increased interface processing load on the information processing devices, delays in other data transmissions to be conducted between the information processing devices, and the like. Also, the method described above needs software to control data backup to be installed in each of the information processing devices. For this reason, management works such as upgrading the software and the like need to be performed on all of the information processing devices that execute data backup processings, which increases the management cost.